Forgotten
by Chibi Yoru
Summary: Ack! I'm really bad at these! Here it goes though..What if all of Akane's thoughts and feelings about her life were false? What if everything she dreamt about her future being like was pointless? What if everything she was living for was nothing but a lie


**Forgotten**  
  
By: Chibi Yoru  
  
Why hello there! Are you really interested in reading my story? REALLY?! ::jumps up and down happily:: YAY YOU'RE TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS!...Ahem, on to a more serious note. This is my first submission to fanfiction.net so go easy on me! Also I apologize for the first chapter being so short. It's only a basic introduction to my story. It may cause a little confusion at first but I'll explain more in my later chapters..only if anyone thinks this story is worth continuing. Anyway, if you really insist upon flaming me, please do it in a NICE way! And of course comments are most definitely welcomed! Also, disclaimers will be said at the end. Now I shall hush and let you read. Enjoy!

"WHAT AN ARROGANT JERK!" cried Akane angrily stomping down the abandoned sidewalk. "Ranma I HATE you! I absolutely DESPISE you!" she cried aloud again, trudging down a corner with her fists clenched and her elbows stuck out. No one was really out this late so Akane abused the privilege of shouting random things in public. Especially her frustration on a certain pigtailed boy. All Akane knew was that she was upset and had to get out of and away from her home, the dojo, her sisters, her father, Genma, everyone... It did not matter where she went, as long as she got away to think and especially get away from him. Akane sighed and slowered her pace, feeling a little less aggravated after already shouting out a few hateful remarks. She felt calmer and let the sound of the crickets chirping fill her ears as she began to actually try thinking about her situation rather than her anger. She unclenched her fists and let her arms fall to her side as she rounded another corner, walking down the new sidewalk, not caring where it lead to. "Why do we always have to fight? I'm so sick of it..how can I marry someone I can't even get along with?..Maybe we're just..."  
  
"Just not meant to be?" said a small voice  
  
Akane snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality and began looking for the owner of the unfamiliar voice. "Who's there?!" she demanded, tensing up and knitting her eyebrows together, making a serious expression plastered over her once emotionless looking face.   
  
"Hey relax, no need to get all upset."  
  
Akane blinked in confusion and looked over at the sidewalk across from the one she was standing on to see a boy who looked to be in his early teens. He sat there with his elbows rested on his kne with a calm gaze set in his dark green eyes, and let a small smirk form on his face.  
  
Akane's shoulders slumped at seeing such an innocent looking boy stare over at her. "I-I'm sorry, you just startled me a little is all."   
  
"Yeah I manage to startle people a lot" said the boy letting out a small cocky sounding laugh at her remark. The kind of cocky laugh that Ranma usually did..Akane's shoulders tensed up again at the thought of him.   
  
boy's smirk widened into a small smile, "Really, you can't get him off your mind, can you?"   
  
Akane grit her teeth and clenched her fists together once again. "I can so! It's really none of your concern anyway!"  
  
The boy's smile faded into a more serious look, causing Akane to unclench her fists, shooting the boy an apologetic expression. "I'm really sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. You see, I just had this fight with my fian-" Akane stopped in the middle of her sentence at the memory of the fight her and Ranma had previously that day. It seemed like it only happened a few seconds ago. With the insults being thrown at each other none stop and the hateful glares they sent one another. Akane sighed at the memory of it and lowered her gaze at the street that separated her from the boy who was staring at her in slight amusement.   
  
"I'm just so sick of everything..I'm tired of always trying so hard at something yet being insulted for it..And I'm so sick of being expected of so much when I'm just not ready to living up to someone's expectations and-" Akane stopped in the middle of her rambling and looked over at the boy who was calmly sitting there staring over at her. She let out a small laugh of embarrassment at feeling so stupid of being open like that with a stranger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on like that.."  
  
"Hey what better way to let things out then to vent, right?" said the boy grinning  
  
"Yeah but..." Akane sighed a little, not sure what to say to that exactly. He had a point and she didn't want to admit it.  
  
The boy stood up from where he was standing and casually walked over to Akane who was slightly oblivious to his actions, since her thoughts always seemed to catch up to her nowadays, all she mostly did was space out.  
  
Before Akane realized it, the boy was standing a few feet infront of her keeping his gaze set into her eyes. Akane blinked at the boy's strange actions and was unsure of what to do next.   
  
The boy let a small grin form on his face and extended his hand to grab Akane's wrist and flipped it over, making her palm face up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" cried Akane in a startled kind of tone at the boy's moves.  
  
The boy ignored her question and let his eyes skim down to her scar that stretched from the top of her joint muscle to the mid of her arm. He smiled slightly at the site of it "So I see you have the scar."  
  
"The scar?..." Akane asked dumbfounded. She blinked and followed the boy's gaze down to where he was looking at. "Oh! That I got from ice skating when I was younger."   
  
"Oh?" said the boy looking up at her, with a more serious look to his eyes yet a calm expression on his face. "And you actually remember having that incident?"  
  
Akane shot the boy a confused look. How could he be asking her these kinds of questions?   
  
"I thought so," said the boy smirking again at her expression. "You can't even really remember your past, can you?"  
  
"I can so remember my past! Who are you to say those kinds of things to me, you don't even know me!" said Akane angrily, yanking her arm out of his grip.   
  
"Do you know who your mother was? What happened to her?"  
  
Akane's gaze lowered to the ground and and clenched her fists together again, allowing her nails to dig into her palms. "You know kid you really are starting to annoy me..But yes, I do know what happened to my mother. My mother died when I was younger.." The thought of talking about her mother hurt Akane and pissed her off when people like that brought it up. "Who are you? Why are you asking me these kind of bizarre, random questions?"  
  
The boy looked away from Akane, a look of uncertainty on how to answer her. "I'm someone you have long forgotten.." he said meekly, letting his eyes shift back over to hers.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for any guessing kind of games kid, who are you?" said Akane angrily, letting every bit of her frustration show in her voice. After that fight with Ranma earlier and the show the boy was putting on for her, she was really in no mood for men. Even one younger than her..  
  
The boy bit his lip and took a deep breath before answering her."What if I were to tell you that everything you were living in now is a lie?" said the boy looking up at a startled Akane.  
  
"A lie?..."Hey! Did that chapter confuse you? Hehe. As I said it'll make more sense later on, you just have keep reading it. Once again I apologize for the length of the first chapter but I intend to make the next chapters longer. Now if you'd so kindly click the little 'submit review' button that would be greatly appreciated! - I'd like to know what my readers think. Whether or not you liked it or didn't like it. As I said if you insist upon flaming me, go easy on me this is my first story posted on here! Now with that said, onto the disclaimers! ::clears throat:: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters...::sighs:: BUT the mysterious little boy in here in MINE! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...::blinks:: Gomen! Thank you all for your time and I hope to hear from you! ::waves and exits out:: 


End file.
